Mad
by Fairytale Perception
Summary: Fixed it, no longer one giant paragraph, sorry about that.


She didn't like him. He made her mad. Not in an insane, crazy-in-love sense. He literally made her mad. His grin made her blood boil. His laugh had her gritting her teeth so hard she'd forget to breathe. The way he could walk through a crowd of people and still command attention. That blatant captivation in his eyes that could only be brought by the chosen few he'd labeled as interesting.

She was one of those few, she'd come to realize long ago on a crisp winter morning when the sky was pale and the world a violent shade of white. The snow had long since cleared, the memory faded, which to her was a blessing because his tears that day had sparked something inside her, an irrational anger that stirred at the sight of him just as her insides had that day.

Buttercup stepped through a brick red door, apple green eyes surveying the empty household as she made her way up the stairs. She whistled a little on her way to her room, it was eerily quiet in the house. Waltzing into the girls' shared bedroom, the spitting image of what it had been years ago mind a few personal additions and a new, much-needed king sized bed, she stumbled upon something rustling under the covers. Not stumbled, more like spotted considering it was a huge lump in the middle of the bed that violated the otherwise generic scene.

"Shhh!" Came a voice from the lump and with it came clarity. Buttercup rolled her eyes, nonchalantly making her way towards the covers. "Can't you do this shit at Boomer's place-" she ripped off the covers, eyes widening "Blossom?"

"Buttercup," Blossom's voice trailed off, eyes darting toward the figure beside her as Buttercup's attention was already on him.

"Hey," he drawled out the word, scratching the back of his head as he glanced away from her stiff expression.

There flared up her anger again, "what the fuck are you doing here?" Buttercup's eyes lowered into a daring glare. Butch looked from Blossom to Buttercup then back again, and smiled. The smile that made her blood boil.

"Get out."

"Buttercup!" Blossom gasped, eyes intently on her face.

"I said get out! Now!"

"Why are you so mad?" Blossom's forehead creased. Buttercup breathed heavily, unable to grasp a single logical reason, "because-"

"I'm sorry if we surprised you but what are you so mad for?" Buttercup's face glowed red in response, why was she so mad?

Her lips split into a snarl, "I'm mad 'cause this is my bed too, not just yours. Don't pull that shit in it!" Blossom snapped her mouth shut, glancing back at Butch then casting her head down out of embarassment.

"_Now get out_." Buttercup yanked her arm in the direction of the door.

Butch frowned, gradually stepping off the bed and zipping through an open window instead; but not before he cast a glance back, forest green eyes set on her with an emotion she couldn't read, infuriating her all the more.

"Blossom, what the fuck were you thinking?" Buttercup's eyes rested on the window a moment longer, then she turned to the carrot top in question.

"I don't know. It just happened." Her head was still downcast.

Buttercup's eyebrows furrowed, it just happened? Well how could she just let it happen?

"It was my idea, really. I was the one who invited him in." Buttercup's stomach lurched a little.

"I didn't think anyone would walk in on us. Bubbles is at cheer practice and you've been coming home late lately," her voice trailed off.

_That's because that idiot's got dumb shit to do and no one else to do it with now that Boomer's busy dating Bubbles_, Buttercup thought.

"But I had no idea you'd be so mad Buttercup," Blossom finally looked up at her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

Blossom rushed through her words, "I didn't know any of this would happen," now her eyes watered.

"I didn't know seeing us together would make you so mad, it won't happen again I can promise you that."

"I told you it was the bed," Buttercup's eyes glanced away, "don't do it in our bed."She let herself end there, unwilling to say more. Blossom could take it whatever way she pleased.

The girl in question blinked. Buttercup fiddled with her fingers, hands by her side. Their relationship was none of her business after all.

"I'm sorry!" Blossom exclaimed, "just please don't be mad at me Buttercup." She stared at her so intensely Buttercup felt like she was being glared at.

Buttercup raised a hand to her face, "it's not you I'm mad at so don't worry about it okay," she sighed.

"Butch just really pisses me off."

"Why?" Came the quick response.

"He's just so annoying, he's always pulling shit like this, the boy just needs to be the centre of attention. It's annoying, he's _everywhere_ I go and I always end up walking in on him like this, and he smiles that same stupid smile every time he gets caught with some girl, like who does that? I get so annoyed I can't even breathe when I'm around him sometimes, like when he calls me over or asks to chill it bothers me. Just like when he touches me my stomach feels weird, he literally makes me sick to my stomach. Butch annoys every inch of me I can't stand- are you laughing?"

Blossom slapped a hand at her face to loosely cover her partially split lips, "no."

She coughed, "no, I just had no idea he annoyed you so much wow just wow you really hate him."

"Yeah," Buttercup paused awkwardly, she hadn't planned to say so much.

Now that her anger was fading the questions were coming loose one by one. What was it about them that made her stomach feel like it'd tied itself in a knot, the same way she felt when he'd touch her but different, worse.

Blossom's expression relaxed, "I was so surprised when you found us, I thought it might've been the Professor." She let out a relieved sigh, glancing up at Buttercup.

Why had her heart dropped at the sight of him next to her? She'd never felt that before, it felt bad.

"Honestly, I thought he'd flip when you screamed at him to leave" Blossom held a finger to her chin, "and that look he gave you, his eyes were so full of guilt or something he looked like a puppy" she chuckled obliviously.

Had she misunderstood something? Buttercup had never said the words out loud before but when she ranted about the way Butch made her feel she realized that she sounded less and less like someone who hated someone. Sure he annoyed her, but seeing him next to Blossom in their bed shouldn't have made her feel the way she did. After all she hadn't thought much of it when she'd assumed it'd been Bubbles and Boomer.

"Like we didn't even do anything under there. All he would do was make out." Blossom rolled her eyes only to have them land right back on Buttercup's face.

"You guys," Buttercup paused, "didn't do anything?"

Blossom held her gaze, "well I tried, but he said something about him being into someone else- surprising right?" She nodded at Buttercup's widened eyes.

"Actually that was just before we heard you whistling." Buttercup involuntarily connected the dots, feeling conflicted with the conclusion she was coming to. The fact that Blossom hadn't put it together might have meant Buttercup was only deluding herself into thinking it was about her.

Yet the cliche-ness of it all gave her hope.

"I gotta go do something" Buttercup backed away, back to the door as her eyes focused on Blossom's surprised expression.

"Um, okay?" She thought to say more but felt too distracted with her running thoughts, so instead Buttercup zipped out the room and down the staircase.

Blossom gradually followed after her, leaning against the doorway, long strands of crimson hair sliding across her back as she tipped her head.

"That was exhausting," she sighed.

Then she crossed her arms under her chest, allowing a coy smile to grace her face.

* * *

**A/N**

Hope you got it haha. :)


End file.
